Duel Academy REWRITE
by TheFinalBladez
Summary: The Rewritten version of Duel Academy.I'm currently accepting OCs. Full Summary inside.


**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

* * *

**Opening Theme,"Challenge the GAME/BRAVING,by REDMAN and KANAN"**

In the present, past and future.

We are wishing upon the shards of dreams.  
Until we can grab hold of them.  
Challenge the GAME.

Let it Go.

When there's a problem that can't be beaten.  
We'll just try again.  
You keep holding your heart inside your chest.  
Continuing to believe, trying to help.  
Even while you're discouraged and crying.  
Let's try to secure tomorrow with our bonds!  
We can shatter anything.  
Fear and fate and even the most fervent fantasies.  
Keep on burning as you break through.  
In the present, past and future.  
We are wishing upon the shards of dreams.  
Let's go and reach out.  
Beyond the limits.  
Until we can get ahold of them.  
Challenge the GAME.

Your approaching hand reached out towards tomorrow with a following light  
My pace quickened, and I saw this world's dream

How can anyone say for sure where dreams and hopes can be found  
Running around in circles, searching for the undiscovered?  
How can the valley between lies and truth be crumbling away  
When our story hasn't even begun?

The path that leads towards tomorrow is collapsing  
So let's take off before it becomes too unstable

Take that approaching escape so that we can seize the truth  
We'll find the hope from that unseen future  
Our hearts are steadier than anyone's  
We fight with our weaknesses struggling through the fight and winning with our strengths.

**Summary:**

Kage Dracoblade is the average 15-year old when he signs up for Duel Academy,that may all change. With his Deck,friends and rivals,he takes on the awesome challenge of Duel Monsters!Now accepting OCs. To submit an OC,it is recommended that you use the following OC Spread Sheet:

Name:  
Appearance:  
Age:  
Dorm:  
Deck(Any OC cards must include their description,effect and stats[Atk/Def])  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Duel Strategy's (The Recommended number of these is 3.)

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX OR any of it's character's.**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

**Outside KaibaCorp,Kage Dracoblade POV*  
**  
Hey!My name is Kage Dracoblade. I have flat,auburn hair,with a left-facing side fringe on the front.I'm currently wearing a white vest,a crimson T-shirt and a black the back of the jacket is the Dracoblade emblem,which is a crimson dragon head mark,pointing that are two crossed-over crimson blades.I'm also wearing full,jet-black pants and black shoes with red soles.I stand at about 5'6.I'd describe myself as the average fifteen-year old duelist,but that's not completely true.I am the son of two pro-league duelists,Umbra and Sophie Dracoblade,who are also friends with the Kaiba family. I have one brother,Jason,who is in Obelisk Blue and currently already at Duel Academy. He's a second year. What are we doing outside KaibaCorp you may ask? Well,I recently got an invite to Duel Academy,and upon hearing about it,Kaiba told me that Pegasus was about to publish new decks,and asked if I would like to have one. He would then go on to show me the decks,and I picked out the Archetype known as "Shadow."

A few minutes later,a jet was heard in the air. Looking up,I saw it was Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Jet,landing near the side of my opinion,the awesome thing was that he had also agreed to make me a custom duel disk AND take me to the Entrant Duel Exams!Before very long,he jumps out of the jet,holding a deck in one hand and my Duel Disk in the other.

The duel disk is mainly pitch-black,with the deck zone being a black dragon head with dark eyes.  
The card zones,are also dark red.

He hands me both and goes on to say,"So Kage,you think your ready for Duel Academy?"

"No. I know I'm ready!" As I said this,I pumped my fist.

"That's the spirit,Kage!I will be coming to Duel Academy to check on you and your brother every so first you need to get there and win your duel.I'm sure you don't worry about being late."

I nodded as Kaiba unlocked the jet,and we both jumped jet then took to the air and began our journey to Duel Academy.

**Meanwhile,Domino City,General POV***

A brunette male is seen rushing through the streets of Domino City. He moves from side to side,attempting to avoid contact with anybody else walking by. He's running because he is late to his entrant duel,though it's not his fault that he's late,his train to Domino City was late,either way,he thinks it's just another challenge presented to him. He almost bumps into someone,though at the last minute he manages to avoid contact with that turns his head around and apologizes,but when he turns around he see's another person in front of him but it's to late for him to move,as he crashes into the other person,both fall on their backs,with the brunette rubbing the back his head,and the brunette's deck scatters all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" the brunette exclaims.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. Say,your a duelist,aren't you?"

"Yep!I'm on my way to Duel Academy!"

"Then take this card.I have a feeling it belongs with you."

"Thanks."

"Tell me,what's your name?"

"Jaden!Jaden Yuki. What's yours?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

As looks up,Jaden Yuki realizes he's standing in front of his role-model,the king of games Yugi.

"Your...Your- Yugi!"

Yugi chuckled lightly.

"Yep,I'm Yugi!Something tells me you have the potential to be the next king of games. Good luck with your duel."

"Thanks!"

"Bye for now. We may meet again later."

"I hope we do. See ya!"

Jaden then continues running towards the Academy. In about 10 minutes he's there,around 2 minutes late. Luckily he makes just in time.

"Well that's the last of them this 's a shame that just under half didn't sign in."

"WAIT! You can count Jaden Yuki as present!"

"Well like your just in time. Hey,Alice,go tell the proctors we have one more entrant whose arrived."

"Sure."

**Meanwhile,Proctor's Area**

"Got a great bunch this year."

"I couldn't agree more!All of them look like they have potential to be the next king of games."

A minute passes,and Alice reaches the Proctor's area.

"Mr Crowler,we have 1 more student whose arrived to take his test."

"Did you just call me Mr?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Crowler,I'm new here.I didn't know."

Crowler's face became filled with rage.

"I have a PHD in dueling to earn the title Dr Crowler,thank you very much. And that student will have to come back next year."

Just then,Crowler's PDA went of.

"Hello. Dr Crowler speaking."

"It's Sheppard. Just wanted to see if there was any problems. We would NOT want a replay of last year. What was it? Cutting of half the students because someone called you Mrs instead of doctor.

"No,no of course not."

"Stupid buffoon faced Sheppard. Doesn't he realize that there are enough drop-offs at this school already. But he's the boss and I'll have to test this dimwit student who can't even turn up on time." He thought to himself.

Crowler began to walk of until one of the proctors asked,"Whose gonna duel him? And what deck should we use?"

"Don't worry about that.I'll duel him.

**A few minutes later,Duel Arena**

"Whoa,who are you?"

"I am Dr Crowler,head of Obelisk Blue and Duel Strategy class teacher."

"Really? From the way you were dressed I thought you were the mascot or something."

Laughter filled the room,as Crowler's face turned red.

"Yes,Yes very funny. Now get serious and lets duel!"

**Jaden:4000  
****Crowler:4000**

"I'll go first! I summon Elemental HERO-Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode and play 1 face-down to end my turn. Get your game on,Doc!"

A Green feather armored man appeared on the behind his back,sprouted to feathery white wings. Behind the E-Hero,a vertical facing card appeared,face-down.

"My I play Confiscation,so by paying 1000 life-points,I get to look at your hand a discard one card from ...I remember some of these from when I was a rookie. Monster Reborn to the graveyard!Next I place two face-downs and play heavy storm!"

**Jaden:4000  
****Crowler:3000**

Jaden's facedown card and Crowler's two face-downs got destroyed.

"Whoops, Did you forget you had Face-downs as well?"

"Nope."

Two golden statues appeared on the field.

"What the?"

"My face-downs were both "Statue Of The Wicked" and when that face-down card is destroyed I get two "Wicked Tokens"(1000/1000) but they won't be staying. I tribute them to bring out ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!(3000/3000)"

A large grey machine appeared. Around the chest,some of the armor appeared to of worn of,revealing several gears and its green skin. The same could be said about the face area,except two red eyes could be seen and there were no visible gears.

"Golem attack!Mechanized Melee!"

Avian was destroyed by the fists of the Golem.

**Jaden:2000  
Crowler:3000  
**  
"Hey wait a minute. Avian was in defense mode,so I shouldn't of taken any damage!"

"Ancient Gear Golem's effect begs to differ!You see,Slacker,when it successfully destroys a monster by battle,you take piercing battle damage!"

"Sweet effect."

"I end."

"Draw! I play Winged Kuriboh(300/200) in defense mode and end my turn."

"Defense mode won't save you. Go GOLEM attack!"

The Machine crushed Winged Kuriboh with it's foot.

**Jaden:2000  
****Crowler:3000**

"Check your gear. Your life-points didn't change."

"I'll have you know my Duel-Disk is in perfect condition! You see when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed,I take no further battle ,and one of my many favourite traps activates. Hero Signal! Allowing me to Special Summon E-HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800) Pretty sweet,huh?

"A pathetic monster saves you. I end."

"It's not pathetic. I'll show you! DRAW! I play The Warrior Returning Alive! I bring back Avian and then summon him. Next I play Polymerization to fuse them both in order to fusion summon the Elemental HERO-Flame Wingman! (2100/1600)"

A Green and black skinned monster lower half of it's face was green and the upper half was black. It has red eyes and a spike on-top of its arm is green with claws on its hand and the other is red with a green-eyes dragon head as it's the green arm shoulder,a white feather wing can be seen and on each shoulder three spikes are shown.

"Impressive. Now maybe you can summon something with higher attack?"

"Don't need to! I play Skyscraper! Then Flame Wingman attacks!

The Arena changed to a dark city,with a variety of buildings and of them were even bigger then Ancient Gear Golem. Flame Wingman Is seen standing on top of one of the towers.

"Come and get me! Skyscraper didn't effect my Golem in any way!"

"You know what,Doc? Your right! Skyscraper didn't effect your Golem. What it does is give an Elemental HERO 1000 more attack when it attacks a monster with higher attack!"

"Wait Wait! Time-out!"

Flame Wingman: 2100 + 1000 = 3100

Flame Wingman jumped down and destroyed Ancient Gear Golem.

**Jaden:2000  
****Crowler:2900**

"The best part? When Wingman destroys a monster by battle,you take damage equal to that monster original attack!"

"Wait...WHAT?NO! I CAN'T BE BEATEN BY A SLACKER!"

**Jaden: 2000  
****Crowler: 0**

"I guess I'm in!"

**5 minutes later,outside Duel Academy,Kage POV***

The people standing outside the entrance saw me approaching.  
"Sorry Kid. Your to late this year."

Just then,Kaiba had arrived.

"Let the Kid in."

"We can't sir. Duel exams are over."

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO!?"

Looking up,they realized who they were talking to.

"Uh-uh...Sorry sir. Right this way,Kid."

" name's Kage,by the way."

**Proctor's Area,General POV***

"We can't let another one in. It's to late."

"You have to. Direct orders from Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba is here?!Let the kid in then."

"Who will be testing him?"

"Eques will."

"The warrior-specialist?"

"Yes."

"Why him?Isn't he to strong?And he's the Ra Yellow Dorm Leader!That's a bit much for a new kid,don't you think?"

"Well if Kaiba wanted this kid in,the kid must be strong,so we need a strong proctor."

"I see."

**Duel Arena,General POV***

"So Kid,you think you got what it takes?"

"I know I have what it takes. Get to the point,man,I wanna duel."

"I'll go first. I summon Field-Commander Rahz(1600/1200) in attack mode!"

A brown haired warrior appeared on the field. It's wearing old armor,a torn cape and a red hairband,and wields a sword.

"His effect activates allowing me to add 1 Level 4 or lower warrior from my deck and add it to the top of my deck. I'll place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!Let's see here...I'll summon Shadow Apprentice(1400/1400) In attack mode." A young wizard dressed in black robes wears a small black wizard hat and carries a black staff."Then I'll activate his effect allowing me to add "Shadow Master" to my hand. Next I'll equip Shadow Apprentice with Ancient Weapon-Lamina giving him a 500 attack boost!" The apprentice dropped it's staff to pick up a crimson handled black blade."Attack his Field-Commander! Go Lamina Slash!"

The Apprentice charged at the Field-Commander and stabbed the commander exploded as the apprentice sword slashed at the Eques,dealing the remaining battle damage.

**Kage:4000  
****Eques:3700**

"Not bad,right teach? I end with a face-down!"

"Not bad at all. I draw!Try this on for size! I summon Marauding Captain!Then I activate his effect to bring out Valkyrian Knight! And both have the same type of effect. You can't target any other warrior except them. That means you can't attack! I end my turn."

An orange and dark red-armored knight appears. It wears an orange eagle helmet and a majestic purple. It's long blonde hair can be seen from behind the helmet. It holds an orange-handled blade. Besides it,a short blond,green armored captain appears. The captain itself wields a purple and gold handled blade and wears a blue and red cloak.

"I draw.I tribute my Apprentice to bring out Shadow Blade*1!(2500/1600)"A Black armored knight that concealed it's face with a black hood appeared,carrying a black sword appeared."And with his effect,if you control more effect monster's then I do,I can banish a "Shadow" card from my graveyard to bring out Shadow Blade*2!(3000/2000)"A Knight much like Shadow Blade*1 appeared,except that this one was taller."And with his effect,I pay 1000 LP to target 1 monster you it's an effect monster,it's effect's are negated and it cannot attack.I'll target you then I can attack your Captain with Shadow Blade*2! Next,Shadow Blade*1 attacks your Valkyrian Knight!"

**Kage:3000  
****Eques:1300**

"I end."

"I draw. I play my trap Battle Recruitment! Now,for every Warrior-type monster that I control,that was destroyed by battle last turn,I can add a warrior-type from my deck to my hand.I count two that were destroyed so I'll add King's Knight(1600/1200) as well as Queen's Knight.(1500/1600) Next I summon Queen's Knight and play Double Summon,allowing me to summon forth King's there's more. When Queen's Knight is out and I summon King's Knight,I can Special Summon Jack's Knight(1900/1000) from my deck!But they won't be staying for long as I now play Polymerization! I fuse all three Knight's in order to bring out Arcana Knight Joker!(3800/2500)"

A silver and black armoured knight who wears bronze shoulder he wields a great sword in one hand,the other handed remains clutched as a wears a bronze crown,on top of which is a black and silver helmet that looks like the Spade from Solitaire.

"Attack his Shadow Blade*1!"

The Arcana destroyed the Blade and went on to sweep at Kage.

**Kage:1700  
****Eques:1300**

"Thanks,because now I can activate my trap. Abyss Revenge! See when a fiend-type monster is destroyed,the monster that destroyed is automatically destroyed as well!"

"Your forgetting the effect Valkyrian Knight. See by banishing itself as well as another Warrior-type monster,I can target 1 Level 5 or higher warrior-type monster in my graveyard and special summon back Arcana Knight!I'll end."

"Nice move. But now it's my turn! I draw and I banish Shadow Blade*1 and Shadow Blade*2 In order to special summon Abyss Dual Blader!(3800/1900)" A black armored creature the upper torso,around the chest are two eyes. Beneath them is a mouth with yellow one hand it carries a black sword and in the other It carries a spear,that has a red banner on it's wears a black horned helmet and it's eye glow an evil 's long white hair can be seen flowing towards the right from it enters the field it lets out a massive roar.  
"Then it's time to activate the effect of an equip spell sitting in my remember Lamina right? Well I activate it's effect. I banish it and get to add Forbidden Blade-Arma to my hand,which I'll then equip to Dual Blader. It gives him a big push. A push of 700 attack and defense to be precise!"

The creature drops it's regular sword and picks up the new one,which is similar to it's last weapon,except this one has a red aura flowing around it.

Abyss Dual Blader: 3800 + 700 = 4500. 1900 + 700= 2600

"Dual Blader's effect allows me to target 1 monster on the field,and then it becomes the same type as that monster.I target your Arcana Knight so Dual Blader's type is now warrior. Now I play Magnum Shield,which allows a warrior to gain defense or attack based on it's position. With Blader being in attack,it gains it's defense as attack!"

Abyss Dual Blader: 4500 + 2600 = 7100

"Attack!"

"I don't think so! I discard Self-Destruction Button which then destroys all monster's I control. And then because your attack target is gone,your monster's attack is negated!"

"Oh man...Now I'm pumped. I end my turn."

"I Draw...I play Big Shield Gardna(100/2600) in defense mode.I end."

"Playing defense,eh?I draw. Perfect. I play Shield Crush! Now a defense mode monster is destroyed. Say goodbye to your Big Shield Gardna!Now Dual Blader attack!"

"I play Battle Fader's(0/0) effect. When you declare a direct attack,I can special summon it and end the battle phase."

"I end my turn with a face-down."

"There are few exceptions to my warrior deck,if you haven't figured that out.I draw. Here's an example! I play Servant of Catabolism (700/500) and equip it with Aquatic Arms,which gives it 500 more attack."

Servant of Catabolism: 700 + 500 = 1200.

"And then,Servant of Catabolism can attack directly due to it's effect!"

**Kage:500  
****Eques:1300**

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Abyss attack! Go Fiendish fury!"

"I play my trap,Battle Prison!When you attack,this destroys the attacking monster and negates the attack"

"Great...I set 1 card Face-down and end my turn."

"Ready to lose Kage? Servant of Catabolism attack!"

As the Servant shot a blast from the axe,smoke appeared covering the entire arena. Everybody watching thought Kage had lost. Finally,when the smoke disappeared,Kage is still standing and appears to have played a was just any trap, was a trap that changed the duel Cylinder!The blast disappeared through one barrel,before coming out of the other and hitting Eques.

**Kage:500  
****Eques:100**

"Not bad,kid.I end."

"I draw! I play The Origin Of Shadow(0/0)! Now by banishing any amount of Shadow monsters,from my hand,field or graveyard,I can have him gain 500 attack and defense for each level of the banished monsters. I'll banish my Level 8 Abyss Dual Blader so my Origin Of Shadow gains 4000 attack. Take out his servant!

**Kage:500  
****Eques:0**

"Nice duel,Kiddo.I think everyone will agree that it's obvious that you have a future here! I guess I'll see you here again in about a week when your an official student!"

"Thanks. We should duel again some time."

"I'm sure we will!"

They both shook each other's hands and realized that this could be the start of a great friendship.

**Next Week,Inside Blue-Eyes White Jet,Kage POV***

"Hey Kaiba?"

"Yeah,Kage?"

"What kind of skill level would the teacher Eques be on?"

"Skill level?Very almost beat me and Yugi,in One-on-One duels,and managed to beat Joey 's a former "King of games."Why'd you ask?"

"Because...He was the person who tested me."

"And you won?What were the final life-points?"

"Well,in the end,I had 500 I didn't."

"Indeed. Ah were here."

"Hey Kaiba...I forgot to ask last time we were in the world is that thing?"

I pointed towards what looked like an old,run-down building.

"I can't tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

This went on for a good 5 minutes until...

"Most prettiest please,with the best cherry on top?"

"Will you stop,Kage?"

"Not until you tell me what that is." As I said this I began pulling random faces and sticking my tongue out,just to annoy Kaiba more.

"Still no."

"That's it. You forced me to do this,Kaiba!If you don't tell me I'll beat box."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

"Still not telling you."

Then,I began to beat box.

"Araagh Stop! Ok,ok I'll tell you..."

"Finally"

"It's not a pleasant place. It was built to be a new dorm,for the most elite duelists,but something went terribly wrong. As it was getting built,it just so happened that the part is was being constructed on was a former hideout for Shadow Duelists. They took part in duels with a twist. The damage was real and if you lost you would lose your of the builders,one by one disappeared and were never found again. Thus,A heavy ban was placed on that area,and if you go there,you could get excluded,no matter what dorm your in. Happy?"

"Pfft. Shadow Games aren't real. That's just myth."

"If you say so. Anyways it's about time you went to your Dorm."

"What Dorm am I in?"

"Well,most people would expect you to be in Obelisk Blue,due to as you requested,your to earn your place in the "Top" your in Ra Yellow."

"Thanks. Which room number?"

"173"

"Okay. Thanks for your help,Kaiba."

"If you need anything,just ask.I owe you and your family,so it's the least I can do."

***Flashback,10 years ago,at the top of Kaibacorp,General POV*  
**Kaiba is seen knocked out on the him,Mokuba is looking into a former employee's eyes,frightened for his Ex-Employee of KaibaCorp is holding a handgun to Mokuba's face.

"You set us impossible tasks, when we couldn't complete them,your fired you will pay...with your BROTHER'S LIFE!"

Just as the man prepares to pull the trigger,a hand taps his around,the crazed former employee is met with a fist.A fist belonging to none other then that of Umbra Dracoblade,who had just knocked out the guy in one powerful blow,thus saving the life of Kaiba's brother.

***Back in the jet,General POV***

"I will never be able to repay the Dracoblades,for saving mine and  
my brother's life,but I can at least try I will..."

"Okay!"

I watched as the Blue-eyes white jet flew off into the I could no longer see it, I proceeded to find my about two minutes of searching,I found the door to my room.I opened it and there was a slight the room,on the left hand side,there was a bunk bed with yellow sheets and white were also two chest of draws,about a meter away from each other. One already had things on top and I guessed that that was my roommate's. I then unpacked my backpack,digging out a framed picture of Kaibacorp with me and Kaiba in front holding our duel disks. The next thing I pulled out was my deck case,which was mainly jet back. On the flip side of the case is the Dracoblade Emblem.(If you don't remember,that's the Crimson Dragon head mark facing down,above two crossed crimson blades.)On the right side of the room there was an electric fire place,which was currently turned either side of the room,there were two windows. The middle part of the dorm was mainly empty,except at the end there was a door. Opening the door,I saw that the door was for the bathroom. I went besides the bunk bed and got changed into my uniform. When I looked at the bottom bunk,I saw a note,which read _"Hello,new Roommate! You may or may not know me,but I'm Raven Sabreclaw. I'v just gone out to do something,but I'll hopefully be back by __tomorrow."_

**So how was the first rewritten chapter?Don't forget to Read,Review,Follow and Favorite this ****criticism welcome.**

IF you spot any mistakes,please PM me,pointing them out,so I am able to fix them.

**This Chapter's "Did You Know" Fact:  
**  
Did you know: The "Maju" Archetype is believed to be based of the three Egyptian God cards,in the following ways:  
"Gren Maju Da Eiza" resembles "Slifer The Sky Dragon" and has a similar ATK-increasing effect.  
"Maju Garzett" looks like "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from one side,and "Obelisk The Tormentor" on the other 's ATK-Increasing effect is similar to Ra's Anime-Only effect.  
"Great Maju Garzett" looks like Obelisk The Tormentor.  
**This Chapter's Card Of The Day: Marauding Captain**

Marauding Captain is a level-3,Earth-Attribute,Warrior-type monster who heavily supports warrior decks. Though his attack and defense are quite low,his effect makes up for it. When he is normal summoned,his effect allows you to summon another level 4 or lower warrior type from your your running a warrior-deck then Marauding Captain is a highly recommended card for his effect,there are quite a few things you can do to help defeat your opponent.I.E,summoning another level-3 warrior and then overlaying them to XYZ summon a rank 3 XYZ monster like "Wind-Up Zenmaines"


End file.
